


A Heart In The Foam Of The Pumpkin Spice Latte

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [22]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Veronica had been coming into this Starbucks every single day for a the past month.  She's not a stalker.  She's not a creeper.  She's just very interested in learning about the blonde blue green eyed beauty that she only knows as 'Betty' due to her name tag.





	A Heart In The Foam Of The Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine asked me to post her works under this A03 account. So she's part of the number of other writers over at the Fan Fiction Net group whom are all part of the 'Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge' Forum. So if you were wondering why I have so much prompts from the forum and they pretty much are the same prompt this is why. 
> 
> THE YEARLY 365 CHALLENGE
> 
> Challenge #4  
> Prompt Chosen #85  
> Prompt Description: (Scenario) I ordered a Pumpkin Latte at Starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and I decided to drink it here so that I can smile at you some more.

"One Pumpkin Latte for Veronica Lodge." Veronica looked up at the sound of her name and her order. Her eyes met the smiling soft blue green eyes of the blonde whom held it out. "Thank you." She breathed out as she took the mug from the blonde.

A light blush lit up the blonde's cheek. Warmth filled her as she felt the fingers of the slightly shorter brunette touching her fingers as the mug exchanged hands. "You are quite welcome."

Veronica winked as she moved away from the counter. She knew that others were waiting for their orders. She didn't want to be rude and be in the way. Although she would love to stay and smile at the blonde for all time. But she didn't want the blonde to think she was rude or anything. So she made her way over to the lit fireplace where she took a seat in the comfortable over stuffed leather chair. She managed to take the chair that faced the counter. So she could watch the blonde work. She smiled as she lifted the mug for her first sip. Lightness filled her soul at what she found. There was a foam heart in the center of her delicious Pumpkin Latte. Her eyes drifted up and met the warm blue green eyes before the blonde had to go back to work.

Betty watched from the corner of her eyes as the raven beauty snuggled back against the chair. It looked like her crush was going to take her time this morning. Betty softly hummed as she worked on the next order. The raven haired beauty had been coming in every morning at the exact same time for the past four months. Every time Betty tired to speak to her. She kept getting tongue tied. Well she worked up all her courage to finally show the raven beauty her interest in her ... with the foam heart. From the soft smile that was firmly in place on the raven haired beauty's mouth it looked like she liked her gift.

Veronica softly smiled at the blonde. 'Betty.' The first time she came in she was in a rush. She was running late for a class. One of her worst classes. So she didn't really pay that much attention. Until her order was called and she looked up from her cell phone; to see the most gorgeous blue green eyes that she had ever seen in her life. Her mind knew that she must get to class. Her teacher would have her on the wall if she was later than she was again. She didn't have time to glance down at the name badge that day ... one she was in a rush and two the place was busy.

Veronica didn't happen to come back to this 'Starbucks' for a month. But when she did she noticed that the blonde with the gorgeous blue green eyes that haunted dreams was working. The place was busy just like the month previous. But; she did manage to glance down at the name tag; and learned the name of her dream girl; 'Betty'. She took the take away order and left. She didn't have class that day; but she did plan to meet up with a few friends.

Veronica decided on the off chance to try to see if 'Betty' was working the following morning. She was happy when she found 'Betty' working. She decided to stop by the 'Starbucks' every morning at the same time just see what days 'Betty' actually had off. It took a month for Veronica to learn 'Betty''s schedule.

"So seriously when are you going to ask your stalker out." Kevin bumped his left shoulder into Betty's waist.

Betty's head whipped around to frown darkly at her best friend. "She's not my stalker." She hissed low.

"She's been in every single morning that you are working Betts." Kevin grinned. "Hell for a solid month she had been in all seven days ... even on your days off." He looked his best friend's head to find the raven haired beauty busy on her phone.

"She just enjoys her morning coffee is all." Betty refused to look over to where Veronica was sitting. She had an order to make after all.

"I happen to know that this 'Starbucks' is out of her way." Kevin softy sing songed in her ear.

Betty's head twisted around.

"Better be careful Bets. You may get whip lash. Doubt the boss would like the reason for that on company time." Kevin laughed under his breathe. "Hey I just so happened to have noticed her going into her apartment after my night with my current flame." He smiled. "That was the other day by the way." He called out the finished order. Before turning back to his best friend. "Look we know that she's Veronica Lodge; and yes part of the  _Lodges's_ family."

Betty stiffened.

"There is no harm in looking at social media. Veronica Lodge is the Queen of social media after all." Kevin went on. "Relax. I'm sure she's very used to having people ... total strangers ... looking her up via search engine. This is the twenty second century after all Betty. We live in the age of internet. Where everything is available." He squeezed her shoulder. "Don't feel guilty about it. I'm sure she's checked out your social media accounts also."

Betty heaved a sigh.

"Cooper I want you to clean the tables." The manager spoke from behind her.

Betty's eyes widen as she realized that she would be on the floor ... where she could very easily run into the raven beauty over by the fireplace. "Actually do you mind if Kevin does it?"

The manager sighed. "You know that  _everyone_  needs a fair share of clean up. This is your turn Cooper." She walked away with a shake of her head.

Kevin silently handed the damp cloth over. He wrinkled his eye brows as she made her way past the counter. He wrapped his arms around his chest as he watched.

Veronica's head perked up at the site of Betty wiping down a table close to the counter.  _This is new._ Her eyes took in the full body of 'Betty'. This was the first time she saw Betty fully. Usually she only got the middle of the stomach upwards due to the counter that separated. What she saw pleased her to no end. Her eyes soften as they took in as much as they could before Betty turned towards her for the next table. She looked down at her phone. She didn't want the blonde to think she was creep after all.

She decided that this should be the perfect time to truly find at least one of Betty's social media. She had tried to find Betty ... but when she typed Betty in the search engine ... and face book pages a million hits happened. She felt like a total creep and a total stalker if she searched for 'her' Betty. So she sighed and moved onto another search item. She even went into her search history and deleted her 'Betty' search.

This time she was going to find Betty's social media. She raised one eye brow as she rose to her feet. She made her way over to the counter and placed her empty mug on the counter. "A water please." She smiled up into the young man whom seemed to be on close personal terms with Betty.

"At your service." Kevin smirked as he moved the empty mug over to the sink. "So I have noticed that you love our location Ms. Lodge." He said handing the ice water clear cup to the raven haired regular.

"Veronica." Veronica lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip. "I feel that I'm a regular now. So you can call me by my first name." She glanced down at his name tag. "Kevin."

Kevin's right hand reached out. "Kevin Keller." He smiled as her warm hand clasped his.

"I think I actually saw you the other day in the hallway of my apartment building." Veronica smirked.

"Yep. That was me. I am actually seeing your neighbor Paul Smith." Kevin spoke as a warm light lit his eyes at the thought of his boyfriend of four months.

A soft smile lit Veronica's lips. "Paul is a very sweet guy. I'm happy that he found a great guy in you." She sincerely spoke.

Kevin took out his phone and quickly swiped it. He smiled as he brought up Veronica's face book page. "So I'm going to send a friend request your way. If you want to learn more about me and my friends then accept it." He put his phone back in his back pocket.

Veronica silently rose an a eye brow. Kevin lifted his chin in a soft motion. Her eyes followed where he pointed and softly smiled at the blonde whom was cleaning a table near the window. She turned back around. "Perhaps I'll have you and Paul over for a game night some night."

"Keller get back to work." The manager called out.

"That's sounds good Veronica." Kevin grinned before turning back to his work.

Veronica walked back over to her chair and sat back down. She found that Betty had all ready cleaned her table. She looked to the left and found Betty finishing up a table in the center. She smiled as the blonde's eyes turned to her. She felt warmth as she noticed the light blush making it's way up Betty's cheek as the blonde quickly turned away. She pulled her phone from her pocket and loaded up her face book page. She clicked accept to Kevin's friendship request. She looked through Kevin's friend list. He noticed that he put Betty as a family contact.  _Betty Cooper that's her last name._  Veronica looked up and found Betty making her way behind the counter. She looked back at her phone and sent a friend request to Betty.

Veronica stood up and made her way to the counter. "Kevin was good enough to befriend me. I just wanted to let you know that I sent you a friend request Betty."

"You didn't have to do that Veronica." Betty quickly replied.

Veronica smirked. "Yes I did. I have been coming in here for a solid month learning your work schedule. I'm not a stalker or a creeper." She reassured. "I just want to be your friend. But you had been super busy every time I come in that I never got a chance to really talk to you."

"I'm nothing special." Betty shook her head. "No offense Veronica. But I admit I have found some of your social media ever since I noticed you coming in here every day. I'm really not in your social circle. I'm truly into the jet set life."

"Hey. I don't jet set  _all_ the time." Veronica quipped. "What's really going on? I know you are hiding something from me."

Betty grimaced. "When I first heard your last name; I just shook it off. But like I said as soon as I kept noticing you coming in every single day during my shifts I decided to look you up. As soon as I learned whom your parents were ... I knew there was no way I could really have a friendship with you."

Veronica's body stiffened. "Look my dad has made a huge mistake in the past. But he paid for it. He  _learned_ from it. He will never ever return to it."

Betty sighed. "It's not that. It's just my parents went to school with your parents. My mom and your mom were never friends. They were very bitter rivals."

Veronica's eyes widen. "You are Hal and Alice's youngest daughter." She fully understood where Betty was coming from. "Look my mother doesn't hate your mother. She just seriously dislikes her. But Mami never told me to hate your mother; or any children that came from your mother."

"Try telling that to my mom." Betty murmured underneath her breath.

Veronica sighed. "Is your mom on your face book account."

Betty nodded. "She's very very strict and over protective."

"Do you have any social media that your mom doesn't know about?" Veronica held her breath.

Betty nodded. "I have a tumblr."

Veronica grinned. "I can work with that."

"May I have your phone?" Kevin asked as he stepped over to Betty's side. Once Veroncia handed him his phone; he quickly logged into his tumblr. He found Veroncia's locked tumblr and sent a friend request. He logged out. "Thanks."

Veronica quickly logged into her private personal tumblr page; and accepted Kevin's friend request. She found Betty's name and requested a friend request. She looked up into Betty's blue green eyes. "Balls in your court. No pressure."

Betty silently nodded. Her finger tapped nervously against the counter top.

"Thank you for the heart design in my foam this morning." Veronica softly spoke. "I took that as permission to finally speak to you today."

Betty's eyes lowered.

"Even if you don't accept my friend request I'll still come in here. Not every day. But every few days." Veronica spoke.

Betty's eyes lifted and she got lost in the open chocolate brown eyes that were just in front of her. She licked her lips unconsciously.

Veronica looked over at Kevin. "Kevin I'll get Paul to set up some time for us to hang out later on this week." With a wave she turned to leave the coffee shop.

"So that's why you have been on edge." Kevin softly leaned into his best friend.

Betty sighed as her head bowed.

"Hey Bets. You no longer live in Mama Alice's house. You are an adult now. You are fully free to make whomever friends you want. So what if Mama Alice has a major issue with Veronica's mother. Sounds like Mrs. Lodge can handle herself just fine." Kevin slung his arm across her shoulders. He gently squeezed.

Betty rested her head gently on Kevin's shoulder. "I'm going to accept her friendship Kev. No worries. It feels right. It feels like that was the major piece that I had been missing my entire life." She softly smiled.

"B&V I'm down with that. Archie and Jughead will totally be down with that also." Kevin squeezed her shoulder one more time before moving away. The two still had two more hours of their shifts after all.

Betty herself got back to work. She couldn't keep the soft smile from her lips. Her thoughts stayed on Veronica through the rest of her shift.


End file.
